Fighting Insanity
by Pyro1
Summary: This is the final part to the Pyro trilogy. What happens when Pyro finds out she's inheritted something from her father?


Fighting Insanity  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Pyro looked out into the water. It was a cold January evening. She had just come back from a meeting with Queens. There was talk about a turf war between Brooklyn and Queens so she was sent to take care of everything. Of course, she did. She threw a rock into the water and sighed.  
  
"Something big is about to happen. I can just feel it." Pyro said to herself and then she headed back to the lodging house. It was late but there were still lights on in the lodging house because there was a poker game going on. As soon, as Pyro stepped through the door, she kicked off her wet shoes and took off her wet coat, hat and gloves. She headed upstairs, where the guys were playing poker and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Pyro. We've been waiting for ya." Spot said as he approached her.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's cold out and it's hard walking from Queens all the way back here in the snow." Pyro said. She was obviously in a bad mood. "I just wanna sit down for a little while."  
  
"You can come sit with me while we play poker. I'll keep ya warm." Spot said with a smirk.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hafta take you up on that offer." Pyro said.  
  
"You guys are so sickening." Race said.  
  
"Shut your trap." Pyro said as she sat down with Spot.  
  
"So, how'd the meeting go?" Spot asked.  
  
"Fine. But, I mean, that's why you sent me. I have the ability to reason with people." Pyro said.  
  
"No, he was just too lazy to go, himself." Jack joked.  
  
"Jack, please. This is important. Pyro, they ain't gonna be planning a sneak attack on us or anything, right?" Spot said putting his arm around Pyro's waist.  
  
"Uh, was I not supposed to use violence?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You used violence? Great, now there's gonna be a big war." Spot said.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Geeze, don't get all tensed up over nothing." Pyro said.  
  
"Oh, well, I just don't need a war with Queens, right now. I've got enough challenges in my life." Spot said pulling her closer.  
  
"Now, that's done with. Let's continue with the game." Mak said.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. Pyro can see Spot's cards." Race complained. "She can give him tips."  
  
"Yeah, right. I don't know how to play." Pyro said.  
  
"But, you'd help me cheat if ya did, right?" Spot asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Of course." Pyro smiled.  
  
"Guys, some of us would like to continue with the game." Jack interrupted.  
  
"Well, I got a royal flush." Spot said.  
  
"How does he do it? He won again." Race complained as Spot collected his winnings.  
  
"I have a theory on how he wins. But, I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro." Spot said.  
  
"What? Oh damn." Pyro said. Everyone just looked at Pyro and then Spot. "I'm just gonna go write in my journal, now." She got up and went over to her bunk.  
  
"Pyro, get your ass back over here!" Spot said.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't take orders from no one." Pyro said.  
  
"Are they gonna start fighting?" Race asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should learn how to take orders from me." Spot said.  
  
"But, that would ruin my reputation." Pyro said.  
  
"Just get your ass over here!" Spot said.  
  
"No! If you want me so bad, you come over here!" Pyro said. "Boy, did that come out wrong."  
  
"Pyro, why are you shouting? I'm trying to get some sleep." Squeak said rolling over in her bed.  
  
"I am not shouting. I always talk like this." Pyro said. "You know me, Squeak. I can't shut up. If I did, then, something would be wrong. It's just one of those things that's expected." Spot crept up behind Pyro and put his hand over her mouth. She turned around and took his hand off of her mouth. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted: Squeak, I must talk. It's how I express myself. Ok, so it's how most people express themselves but I'm different." Pyro still had Spot's hand in her own. Everyone else just looked on in confusion. Spot kissed her hand. Then, he started kissing her neck.  
  
"Guys, please don't do that when I'm around. It's just something I don't need to see." Mak said.  
  
"Well, don't look." Spot said pushing Pyro onto his bed as he kissed her.  
  
"I'm leaving." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. They are really annoying with that crap." Mak said.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get out of here. See ya, Squeak." Race said as he left with Mak and Jack.  
  
"You guys aren't gonna, you know…" Squeak began.  
  
"Squeak, how could you even think that? I'm still, oh, never mind. I'm just not gonna give it up, yet. Especially with a bunch of people sleeping in the same room." Pyro said.  
  
"As your leader, Squeak, I command you to go back to sleep." Spot said kissing Pyro.  
  
"Hey, I gotta get sleep, too. I walked from Brooklyn to Queens and back." Pyro said. "And, did you notice the snow? There was a lot of it."  
  
"You can sleep in my bed. I'll keep ya warm." Spot said.  
  
"Ok." Pyro said crawling under the covers. Spot did the same and put his arm around her. They both fell asleep within minutes.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Pyro stood in line between Spot and Squeak. It was very cold outside and everyone tried to stay huddled together. Pyro kept shuffling around some snow with her feet.  
  
"Pyro." Spot said.  
  
"What?" Pyro said.  
  
"Will you stop shuffling your feet?" Spot said.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm cold and the only way to keep warm is to move around a little bit." Pyro said.  
  
"Well, it's really annoying." Spot said. Pyro said nothing. She just looked around. "Are you ok?" Spot asked.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Squeak asked.  
  
"That buzzing sound." Pyro said.  
  
"There's no buzzing sound. Are you sure you're ok?" Spot said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just my imagination." Pyro said but she knew what it really was.  
  
"Pyro, I don't wanna sound like I'm ditching you or anything but Race sorta asked me to sell with him today." Squeak said.  
  
"You go sell with him. I know you like him and he likes you so I have nothing against it." Pyro said.  
  
"You're the greatest friend, you know that?" Squeak said.  
  
"I try." Pyro said as she and Squeak got their papes. "Well, I'll see ya later then." Pyro and Squeak walked in different directions. "Oh no. The buzzing is starting again. I can't believe this is happening to me." Pyro said to herself.  
  
"What's happening to ya?" Spot asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Pyro replied.  
  
"Ok, you wanna sell together?" Spot asked putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Sure." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Pyro sat on Spot's bunk with her head in her hands. She was trying not to cry but she couldn't help it. The one thing that she feared would happen has finally happened to her. She couldn't control it. She knew she had to tell someone but she was afraid to. Spot came into the room but Pyro didn't notice. She just continued crying.  
  
"Pyro, what's wrong?" Spot said. She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Spot, something's happening to me." Pyro said.  
  
"What's happening to ya?" Spot asked sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm going insane." Pyro said.  
  
"What? No, you're not." Spot said.  
  
"No, I really am. Just like my father did. That's how he died. He started hearing this buzzing sound, like I've been hearing. Then, the buzzing turned into voices. The voices had control over him. They're gonna have control over me. They told him to kill himself and he did." Pyro said as tears welled up in her eyes. Spot wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Pyro, you're not going insane." Spot said.  
  
"Yes, I am. I hear the buzzing and before I know it, I'll hear the voices." Pyro said.  
  
"No, you're not. You're just too worried about it happening." Spot said putting his arm around her.  
  
"No, Spot. You don't understand. It's inherited." Pyro said. "The only way to stop it is to see a doctor and get medication but I don't have that kind of money."  
  
"Well, I do." Spot said handing her all the money he had made.  
  
"Spot, I can't accept your money." Pyro said handing it back to him.  
  
"Well, I can't let you go insane." Spot said putting the money in her pocket.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going insane." Pyro said resting her head on Spot's shoulder.  
  
"You're not gonna go insane." Spot said stroking her hair.  
  
"I hope not." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Pyro paced the floor, nervously. She couldn't take it anymore. The buzzing had turned into the voices and they were telling her all kinds of things. She knew it was time to see a doctor but she was afraid of hospitals ever since she tried to commit suicide.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! Just shut up! Leave me the hell alone!" Pyro shouted as she fell to her knees in tears. She was alone, except for the voices. Spot was out finding a doctor and everyone else was selling.  
  
'Burn this place down. You know you wanna do it.' The voices kept telling her.  
  
"No, I won't. I can't. Just leave me alone." Pyro said in a shaky voice.  
  
'Kill yourself. There's a razorblade in the washroom. You can do it, this time.' The voices said.  
  
"No, I can't. If I kill myself then it'll hurt everyone I love. I don't wanna hurt them." Pyro said. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Spot came into the room.  
  
"Pyro, I'm sorry but I couldn't find a doctor." Spot said.  
  
"Wait. They're gone. I don't need a doctor. The voices are gone." Pyro said hugging Spot.  
  
"They're gone? That's great." Spot said.  
  
"I figured it out. I kept telling them that I couldn't do what they said and now they're gone. I just had to fight them." Pyro said smiling.  
  
"I knew you could do it. You're a fighter. A very beautiful fighter." Spot said kissing her.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Pyro sat down at the end of the docks. She had just had a rough day. Spot was off in Queens making sure they weren't going to start a war with Brooklyn. Squeak was mad at Pyro because she lit one of Squeak's dresses on fire. Things were starting to get to Pyro. She felt trapped. She needed to talk to Spot but he wasn't there.  
  
Pyro decided to take a walk to the Brooklyn Bridge. It was quiet there and she could think.  
  
'Jump.' She heard a voice say.  
  
"What? I can't jump. Who said that?" Pyro said. "Oh no. The voices. They're back. Go away." She stepped closer to the edge. "Hey, what's going on? How come I'm moving? I didn't send any signals to brain to move."  
  
'Come on, now, JUMP!' The voices screamed. Pyro moved closer to the edge.  
  
"What are you doing?" Someone asked grabbing her.  
  
"I… I don't know. I couldn't control it." Pyro said as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Pyro, you need to see a doctor." He said as she turned around and hugged him.  
  
"I know, Spot but no doctor will help me. I don't have enough money." Pyro said.  
  
"I found ya a doctor. He said that he'd help ya and he wouldn't charge that much but ya gotta go to him. He can't come see you." Spot said.  
  
"But, I hate doctor's offices and I hate hospitals." Pyro said.  
  
"Pyro, ya wanna get better, don't ya?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah, when can we see this doctor?" She asked.  
  
"We can go right now, if ya want." Spot said.  
  
"Let's go. I can't take this anymore." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Pyro shifted in her seat. She was nervous and wanted to leave but Spot kept his eye on her. She was in a doctor's office. She was uncomfortable.  
  
"I burned one of Squeak's dresses. She's mad at me, now. I didn't mean to do it. I think the voices just took over my body. I had no control. Just like, before. I didn't wanna jump off the bridge. I was fighting it but I was being pulled in." Pyro rambled, something she did when she was nervous.  
  
"Candace Brogden, the doctor will see you now." A receptionist said. Pyro just looked at Spot.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." She said.  
  
"Come on. I'm going with ya." Spot said taking her hand. They got up and followed the receptionist to a room. They sat in the room for what seemed like hours. Then, a man came in.  
  
"Hello, Candace. I'm Dr. Green. Can you tell me why you're here?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I hear voices. How do you know me?" Pyro said.  
  
"I used to be friends with you grandfather and I tried treating your father, for the same thing that you have." Dr. Green said.  
  
"I used to see Dr. Green come by the lodging house so I thought that maybe he'd help you. He's not like a regular doctor." Spot said.  
  
"That's right. I'm a psychologist." Dr. Green said. "I deal with what's going on inside people's heads."  
  
"My problem is that I hear voices and they have control over me." Pyro said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Your father went through the same thing. But, when your father went through this, they didn't have any good medication. Now, we do." Dr. Green said.  
  
"Well, can you give me the medication?" Pyro asked.  
  
"First, I have to ask you some questions." Dr. Green said.  
  
"Go ahead. Ask away." Pyro said.  
  
"When did this all start?" Dr. Green asked.  
  
"A few days ago. I was just standing in line, waiting to get my papes, when I heard the buzzing." Pyro explained.  
  
"Now, when did it turn into the voices?" Dr. Green asked.  
  
"A couple of days after that." Pyro replied.  
  
"But, they stopped?" Dr. Green asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just told them that I couldn't do what they were saying and it stopped." Pyro said.  
  
"It came back, today." Spot interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I think it started this morning. I lit one of my friend's dresses on fire but I didn't want to do it, I just did. And, later I was at the bridge and the voices told me to jump. I didn't wanna. But, they were forcing me to move closer to the edge." Pyro explained.  
  
"Yes, you definitely have what your father had. I'll give you this medication. It should make you feel better. Just take one a day and you will be fine. Come back here in two weeks. If you no long hear the voices then you are cured. If not, we'll keep you on the medication." Dr. Green said handing Pyro a bottle of pills.  
  
"Ok." Pyro said.  
  
"I'll see you back here in two weeks." Dr. Green said as he left the room.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
The next day, Pyro was feeling much better. Her head was clear and she had a smile on her face. She sat on Spot's bed, writing in her journal. Spot was in the lodging house somewhere. She didn't really know where he went. But, he was still there with her. Pyro smiled at what she wrote in her journal.  
  
"I can't believe I just wrote this." Pyro said to herself. "It's been so cold lately. It's hard trying to keep warm. But, then my mind wanders. There's only one thing that I have to think of to keep me warm: Spot shirtless. Oh and then there's the fact that I could possibly be going insane. But, I have medication and if it works, which it has been, I won't hear the voices ever again. Spot has been so great. He has been by my side, this whole time. That's why I love him so much. I need to get back to being myself. I haven't really said any wisecracks. The others must know that something's wrong, but it's not anymore. I haven't even told Squeak. I'm feeling really energetic right now. I need to do something. Well, at least when Spot comes back over here, we can talk or something. Preferably, the or something part but I love talking to him, too. Either way, I'll be happy." She read aloud to herself. Little did she know, Spot was in the room and heard everything she read.  
  
"Really? That's some interesting stuff you wrote about." Spot said.  
  
"What? How much of that did you hear?" Pyro asked closing her journal.  
  
"Just the parts about me. How you like seeing me shirtless and how much you love me." Spot said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, it's true." Pyro said standing up. She put her journal under her mattress.  
  
"So? What do ya wanna do?" Spot asked stepping closer to her.  
  
"We can talk or something." Pyro said.  
  
"Preferably the or something part?" Spot said slowly pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." Pyro said wrapping her arms around his neck. Spot put his hands on her hips and started kissing her. Just then, Squeak ran into the room.  
  
"Pyro! Pyro! Pyro!" Squeak shouted. "Oh, no one's here." She left the room.  
  
"Maybe, I should go after her. It might be big news." Pyro said.  
  
"If it was then she would have looked a little harder for ya." Spot said.  
  
"True. She'll tell me later, anyways." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, she will." Spot said kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Pyro and Spot went to Tibby's for lunch. Most of their friends were there. Pyro saw Squeak.  
  
"Hey Squeak!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"Pyro, I have the most exciting thing to tell you." Squeak said.  
  
"Well, tell me. I don't wanna be standing around all day." Pyro said.  
  
"I found my brother!" Squeak said.  
  
"What? That's great! Where'd you find him?" Pyro asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it. He lives here, in Manhattan." Squeak said.  
  
"Do I know him?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yeah, you do. We all know him." Squeak said.  
  
"Well, who is he?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Race." Squeak replied.  
  
"What? Race? I thought you guys liked each other. You're brother and sister?" Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we were spending so much time together. I wanted to spend time with my brother." Squeak said.  
  
"Oh my God! That's great!" Pyro shouted. "Race! You're my best friend's brother!"  
  
"Yes, Pyro. I know." Race said.  
  
"How did you guys find this out?" Pyro asked.  
  
"We were just talking and the subject came up." Squeak said.  
  
"I can see the family resemblance." Pyro said. "You guys gotta tell me everything."  
  
"Well, come over and sit with us." Spot interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming. Keep your pants on." Pyro said as her and Squeak sat down with Spot and Race.  
  
"Pyro, you should be more careful with your words." Squeak said.  
  
"Why?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind." Squeak said.  
  
"I can't believe you found your brother, Squeak. And, it's Race. We all thought you guys liked each other in a different way." Pyro said.  
  
"Nah, we were just doing brother and sister things." Race said.  
  
"Well, now it's obvious but before it wasn't." Pyro said.  
  
"Imagine if you found out that you and Spot were brother and sister." Race said laughing.  
  
"No! That's just wrong! It's incest! Plus, I'm an only child. And, I couldn't imagine loving a brother the way I love Spot." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, she loves me." Spot said proudly.  
  
"It would still be funny." Race said.  
  
"No, it wouldn't." Pyro said.  
  
"Ok, everyone just shut up. It ain't gonna happen so let's not talk about it." Spot said putting his hand on Pyro's leg.  
  
"Yeah, and while we're telling each other stuff, Squeak. There's some thing I should tell you." Pyro said.  
  
"Go ahead." Squeak said.  
  
"Well, I've, uh, been hearing voices in my head." Pyro said. "Basically, I've been fighting insanity. I went to the doctor yesterday and he gave me some medication to help me."  
  
"Are you ok?" Squeak asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to take my medication for two weeks and it should be cured." Pyro said smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling? It's not something you should be smiling about." Squeak said.  
  
"Huh? I'm not smiling. What are you talking about?" Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, you were just smiling." Race said.  
  
"I was not." Pyro said.  
  
"I know why she's smiling." Spot said kissing her neck.  
  
"Uh, guys. Let's get on with this whole Pyro going insane thing. Is she gonna be ok?" Race said.  
  
"Race, I'm gonna be just fine. I just gotta take some medication and I'm fine. I'm doing so much better than I was. Before, I couldn't even control my actions." Pyro said.  
  
"Plus, she's got me to take care of her." Spot said.  
  
"You don't have the patience to really take care of her." Race said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Spot asked.  
  
"Spot, you've never been around Pyro when she's really sick. She gets really demanding." Squeak said.  
  
"I do not. Ok, so maybe, a little bit." Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me. I love her." Spot said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, so there. I love you too, Spot." Pyro said. "So, now who am I gonna set Squeak up with?"  
  
"No one." Squeak said.  
  
"I'll find someone. I know all your secrets." Pyro said.  
  
"She knows everyone's secrets. She's nosey." Spot said.  
  
"Yes I am." Pyro said.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Pyro had just come back from Dr. Green's office with Spot. She ran up the lodging house stairs and saw Squeak on her bunk, reading a book. Pyro grabbed the book from Squeak.  
  
"Pyro, I'm reading." Squeak said.  
  
"I just came back from the doctor." Pyro said.  
  
"And?" Squeak asked.  
  
"I'm cured! It worked! No more voices!" Pyro shouted.  
  
"That's great!" Squeak said.  
  
"Yay! I'm not insane! This is a good day!" Pyro said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I knew you weren't insane." Spot said coming into the room.  
  
"Me too." Squeak said.  
  
"No, see, I was insane but it was cured." Pyro said.  
  
"Who would've guessed that you would go insane?" Squeak said.  
  
"Well…" Spot began.  
  
"Don't even say anything." Pyro said cutting him off.  
  
"Well, the insanity is gone." Squeak said.  
  
"Yes, let's go find Race and tell him. After all, he's your brother. I like saying that." Pyro said smiling. Pyro, Squeak and Spot headed out the door. Pyro had fought the insanity and won. She had friends that helped her and stayed with her through the hard times. Those are what real friends are.  
  
  
  
Pyro's POV:  
  
Wow, I never thought I'd go insane. It was a scary experience. I couldn't have fought it without people around me like Squeak and Spot and Race. When I first heard the buzzing I wanted to cry but I thought it was going to pass. Then, it turned into the voices and I couldn't control it. I was in fear for my life. I didn't want to jump off the bridge and thankfully Spot came around just in time. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I'd be here right now. He was the one who got me the doctor and everything. I truly do love him.  
  
Squeak found her brother. That's so great. I can't believe that it's Race though. We all thought that she liked him and he liked her. They were just hanging out because they found out that they were brother and sister. Just wait until the fighting starts. I'll probably have to hear Squeak complain about it but it's ok. I used to complain to her about Spot all the time. And, I still complain to her about Jack, at times. Well, things are going to be great from now on.  
  
  
  
Spot's POV:  
  
We all joke around about how Pyro is insane but I'd never thought it would actually happen. I didn't really understand what was going on. All I knew was that it was breaking my heart to see her so worked up over something I couldn't understand. Thankfully, I was there that day the voices had gained control over her. If she had jumped, I don't think I would be able to live, myself. I'm glad, I know Dr. Green. He helped out a lot. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to help her. I love her and I'll always be there for her.  
  
I find it interesting how Squeak and Race are brother and sister. They are nothing alike. But, neither is Squeak and Pyro but they are best friends. Race and Pyro are loud and Squeak is just so quiet. I can just see when the fighting starts. It's going to be a big headache, something I don't need. But, that's how life is, conflict is everywhere. Well, at least everything else is going good again. Some parts of this crazy life of mine are on track.  
  
  
  
More of Pyro's POV:  
  
I know, I already had my POV but I need to add more. Everyone knows that I love the spotlight and I love to talk. Ok, so on with what I think. Spot loves me! Ha ha! Ok, I'm done now. No, wait! There's more. Spot says he has a crazy life. Yeah, right. He makes himself crazy. He worries about everything. But, he's cute when he worries. No, I shouldn't be saying this. Well, I'm out for now, I can see Race coming and he has matches!  
  
  
  
Squeak's POV:  
  
Typical Pyro, always sticking her two cents in. But, I'm glad she's better. She's definitely feeling better. She's chasing Race around the room, trying to get his matches. Now, here comes Spot. He's holding her back. Wow, I have a crazy life. I love it though. I'm just so happy that Pyro isn't insane anymore. Well, she wasn't clinically pronounced insane but she does act it. She's just hyperactive and that's what's so great about her. She knows how to make me smile. People say that we are opposites but we still have a lot of fun together. She's my best friend and I'll always be there for her.  
  
I'm so happy that I found my brother. It's kind of shocking that it's Race. No one expected it, not even me. I can't believe everyone thought we liked each other. I'm gonna quote Pyro on this one, "It's incest!" That's gross. Eww! I couldn't imagine that. Well, I must be going. I'm glad my life is back to normal… or as normal as it's going to get.  
  
  
  
Race's POV:  
  
I'm out of breath. Pyro has been chasing me around, trying to get my matches. Well, I'm glad she's back to her normal self. I couldn't really understand what she was going through but I stuck with her. I didn't laugh. I think I was a pretty good friend. Plus, she's my sister's best friend so she's a friend of mine. I've known Pyro for eleven years and I never thought she'd go clinically insane. I just thought she acted a little different and that was about it. I never thought she would go through something that big. I'm glad it's over.  
  
I'm so grateful I found my sister. I never thought it would be Squeak. There I was thinking that I hadn't seen my sister for years when I was seeing her all the time. I finally have some biological family. My life is good.  
  
  
  
Even More of Pyro's POV:  
  
Everyone's complimenting me! They love me! I am loved! I am the greatest! Oh no! I'm turning into Spot! I'm getting a big ego! Help me!  
  
  
  
More of Spot's POV:  
  
I don't have a big ego!  
  
More of Squeak's POV:  
  
Ok, everyone, no fighting. Let's get on with our lives. Ok, good, they're not fighting anymore. Ugh, now they're kissing. It gets really annoying. Well, that is the end of this chapter in our lives. I'm happy that it's a joyous ending. 


End file.
